


Franz Hitz, the Matchmaker

by savethebluescarf



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, I'm a fluff writer, Tikki is the MVP, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, how do I tag this story, sleepy Marinette, there is baking involved, what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savethebluescarf/pseuds/savethebluescarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was strange, the weather.</p><p>-</p><p>One day, Marinette decided to open her window. Now, Adrien is in her room and she doesn't know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Franz Hitz, the Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> I had recently gotten into Miraculous Ladybug. Thank you to my two dear friends for introducing me to this wonderful, wonderful show.
> 
> I'm not confident about the ending, but tell me what you think! I appreciate the feedback.

It was strange, the weather.

It was one of those grey-skied winter afternoons, with a slight breeze flowing calmly every now and then. Not only that, but it was raining too. It was freezing for some people, but Marinette loved it. 

Maybe it wasn't the weather that was strange.

Alya would judge her for it sometimes. Not in a rude way, but in a "Are you for real?" kind of way. Marinette specifically remembered a time last January where they decided to go to the movies. Marinette took one look outside from her window and immediately knew what was coming. 

A cell phone ring.

"Are you seeing this right now?" Alya practically yelled in her ear. 

Marinette had to keep her phone at a safe distance or else she'd go deaf. "What's so bad about it snowing?"

"Uh, are you serious? It's a blizzard, Marinette!"

She took another look outside. The snow was falling fast. Everything was so foggy, you couldn't see the building across the street. If you squinted hard enough, you'd see the faint light of a streetlamp. 

Marinette knew she should be upset, but in the inside, she was beaming in delight. "Relax, it's not that bad..."

She heard Alya groan. "Look, it may not be bad to you, but this is Paris, Marinette. You sound like you've hiked through Chamonix."

"I did this one time when I was a kid-"

"Marinette," Alya angrily interrupted. She took a minute to calm down and chuckled. "How can someone as warm and loving as you withstand the freezing cold?"

Unfortunately, they canceled their plans that day. Marinette laughed at the memory. 

What _was_ so bad about the cold? She loved the freezing wind, and _especially_ the falling snow that danced along with it. There was something about winter that made her love it so much. 

But this year, there was only rain. She didn't mind; it made the air cooler anyway. 

It was Friday, and she knew she should be taking advantage of the two days off. But for some reason, here she was- textbook open, papers scattered around, and a pencil in hand. She had learned something new in class today, and before she could slack off (a.k.a. not do it because of Akumas stealing her free time), she thought it would be a good idea to get her homework over with while the lesson was still fresh in her mind. Besides, when did she ever get the time to do her homework anymore? 

She heard rustling behind her. She smiled. "Tikki?"

The kwami flew over her shoulder and hovered a few inches in front of her face. "Yes, Marinette?"

"What were you doing?" she asked, flipping through her History textbook. 

"Looking through your pictures of Adrien," she said teasingly. 

Marinette blushed and look away. "Oh, um... ha-ha."

Tikki giggled. "When will you ever stop being such a mess around him?"

"When I'm 84 years old," Marinette chuckled, rolling her eyes. "I'm terrible. I can't keep one coherent conversation with him. He probably thinks I'm weird."

"I don't think so," she encouraged, flying over and sitting on top of her computer. "He adores you, Marinette."

"Does he really?" Marinette grumbled, resting her chin against the palm of her hand. 

Tikki nodded. "Of course he does, Marinette! You've done so much for Paris, both in and out of costume. Why wouldn't he love a hard-working girl like you?" 

Marinette giggled. "He doesn't _love_ me, Tikki."

"Fine," Tikki declared. "He _admires_ you greatly. But that's the least I can describe it."

Marinette smiled as she shook her head in disbelief. Her eyes darted towards the window. Although a part of her decided against it, she decided on a five-minute break. She stood up from her desk and looked through the glass. She watched a few people scurry inside their homes, some walked slowly with umbrellas over their head. There were a few children running around, and she smiled. She'd do anything to join them, but she had work to do. 

"Sucks for me," she thought out loud. "I have homework to finish."

"You're very studious, Marinette. I'm proud," Tikki said honestly. Marinette flashed her a grateful smile. She looked back towards the window, suddenly observing the temperature in the room.

 _It is kind of warm,_ she thought to herself. 

She smiled mischievously.

She unlocked the latch and opened the window, keeping the screen closed. She instantly felt a breeze, and she sighed in content. She walked back to her desk and declared her break over. Tikki watched her every moment. Marinette looked up at her and pursed her lips.

"Sorry, it was kind of getting hot," she admitted, slightly lying. "Just tell me if it gets too much, okay? I'll close the window."

Tikki smiled. "Okay, Marinette! I'll leave you to your work."

"Thanks, Tikki," she said, and Tikki came over to hug her cheek before she flew elsewhere. 

In truth, Marinette loved the everything about what was going on outside. She loved the smell, the feel, the sounds. The atmosphere was inspiring, and she couldn't miss an opportunity to work under these heavenly conditions. If it kept on raining, she might even finish all of her homework, including the ones she missed. 

After an hour or so, Marinette found herself drowning in piano music. She decided to put on some of her playlists, but Jagged Stone wasn't helping her progress. In fact, she couldn't focus with his voice filling the room. She had to listen to something without lyrics, and she stumbled upon some instrumental piano music. Let's just say it was really, _really_ helping her out. 

She never felt so productive. 

As she sleepily hummed along, Marinette made sure she wasn't too loud. She kept her music quiet so she wouldn't disturb the people outside. There were moments, though, where she'd accidentally get really into it, then she'd realize her window was open. It was embarrassing, then again, people can't see her from outside. She was safe, at least for now.

She was beginning to drift in and out of sleep when there was a knock at the door. 

"Marinette?" her mother called out. "You have a visitor!"

_I should get that._

_But I'm sleepy._

_I should still get that, though._

She was on the very of falling asleep when she heard her mother call again. "Marinette!"

"Coming," she mumbled so only she could hear, and her head collapsed onto her desk as she began snoring. She could barely hear her mother open her door.

"Oh dear," Sabine said to herself. 

Marinette faintly heard voices conversing with one another, one of them being her mother. The other one, though, she wasn't too sure. It was deep and warm, and she smiled at the feeling. 

Suddenly, everything became quiet. She assumed everyone had left to let her sleep in peace, but to her surprise, that wasn't the case. She felt a hand on her shoulder. 

"Marinette," a voice cooed from above, and she sighed happily. She then felt the hand shake her slightly. "Marinette?"

"Yes?" she grunted sleepily. 

"It's me, Adrien," the whispered softly.  

"Hi, Adrien," she mumbled happily. She thought she was dreaming. 

She felt the voice chuckle. "Hi, Marinette."

She yawned as she felt herself fall into a deeper sleep. She fell, and fell, and fell, until-

_Wait._

_ADRIEN?_

Her eyes shot open, and she darted them towards the green-eyed boy sitting on her desk beside her, hand on her shoulder. 

She blinked once. Twice. Three times. She closed them again.

_wait wait wait_

_ADRIEN?_

_OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO_

"Adrien!" she exploded, practically falling off her chair. Luckily, his hand moved from her shoulder as he grabbed her wrist, pulling her up before she could fall. "Wha-what are y-you doing here?"

His hand lingered around her wrist as he blushed. "Um, good morning."

"Oh, uh- g-good morning!" she said way too quickly. Her eyes darted over to her clock.  _4:46 p.m._ "Uh- I mean, g-good noon after, uh no! I mean, noon after-good! I mean, uh-"

Adrien laughed as he let go of her wrist to hold his stomach. "Well, yes. Good afternoon to you too, Marinette."

Marinette felt embarrassed. She knew she must've looked awful. Her hair was a mess, and she hoped she didn't drool in her sleep. 

"How was your nap?" he asked her, halting the silence between them. 

"Oh, um..." she began, taking a full minute to process what he had just asked. See, this is why you can't talk to her after she just woke up. "It w-was great, I guess. I mean, I-I didn't meant to, y-you know. I was just working, and-"

"- and you got tired and fell asleep," he finished for her, giving her a genuine smile. "I've done that before. In fact, that's what I'll be doing tomorrow. You know, since I was gone most of the week."

She stared at him in awe. Here he was; Adrien Agreste in her room. _Him_ , out of all people. 

_Wait._

If he was in her room, then-

_OH NO, THE PICTURES!_

She turned around and gasped. Her walls weren't decorated with his pictures anymore, as if they had disappeared. All the picture frames and magazine cut-outs, gone. 

She saw Tikki emerge from a shadow and winked at her. Marinette sighed in relief.  _God bless her._

"Marinette?" Adrien asked from behind. "Is everything alright?"

Marinette looked back at him and flashed a wide, awkward grin. "Er, yes. Yes, everything's f-fine."

Adrien blinked in confusion, but nodded anyway. "G-good."

Marinette felt her left eye twitch as she laughed nervously. She had so many questions running through her head. _What was he doing here? Where did Tikki put the pictures? Who let him in here? WHAT WAS HE DOING HE-_

"You're, uh, probably wondering what I'm doing here," he muttered out of the blue.

"Uh, what? No, no, no! Of course not!" Marinette chuckled embarrassingly, and she felt like she could slap herself. "I-I mean, yeah. K-kind of. Maybe? A little bit."

Adrien smiled, and she felt herself swoon. "Well, it's funny actually. I decided to take a walk. I walked by your bakery, and I heard music coming from your window. It sounded lovely, and I thought, ' _Why not pay Marinette a visit? I haven't seen her since Monday, I might as well go up and say hi.'_ And welp, here I am."

Before Marinette could say anything, he interrupted her, saying, "I didn't want to wake you up, but your mother told me to since it's almost dinner time."

"Oh, um," she said, desperately trying to fix her hair. "Thank you."

Adrien noticed her desperation because grabbed her wrist gently and pulled it away from her hair. "Here, allow me."

There must've been nothing much really, because all he did was run his fingers through her hair once or twice and tucked a loose strand behind her ear. She prayed to the Heavens that she wasn't red as a tomato. 

"There," he said, pulling back.

"T-thank you," she stuttered, furiously freaking out in the inside. 

He cleared his throat as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "I, uh, honestly have no idea what I was thinking. I thought it was a good idea to come here, and now we have nothing to do."

Her eyes widened, but she fought for some courage. "Oh, w-well, did you recognize the music?"

"Oh, I did actually," he said, grinning. "Franz Hitz. He was Swiss, but he lived in France. The one I heard you playing was 'Ballet des Ondines.' The one playing right now is 'Bonjour.'"

Marinette looked over at her computer. A happy tune was emitting from the speakers, and she looked back at him. "How did you know that?"

"My mom liked these kinds of music," he admitted, and she watched him think about her. She couldn't tell if he was getting sadder. She knew it wouldn't be wise to talk about her a lot, but he must've noticed her worrying. He shot her a reassuring smile. 

"Don't worry," he assured her. "I'm fine."

Marinette nodded. "Do you know how to play the piano?"

Adrien smirked, and she swore she saw Chat Noir for a second. "Maybe. I don't know, it's been so long."

She blinked, making sure her eyes didn't deceive her. Chat Noir and Adrien had the same smile sometimes, didn't they? 

"A lot of people don't actually know who Franz Hitz is. I'm actually surprised I recognized him myself," he told her, interrupting her from her thoughts. 

"I-I don't know him," she admitted guiltily.

He got off her desk and straightened himself out. "Don't worry. There isn't much said about him anyway. I like his music, though."

"I do too," she agreed. "It's very soothing. It even made me sleepy."

He laughed. "Yeah, he does that to me too."

There was a silence between them for a while before it was broken by a rumbling stomach. Adrien patted his stomach, embarrassed. Marinette giggled and thought for a while.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. 

"Kind of," he confessed shyly.

She smiled. "You want to bake some cookies downstairs?"  

Adrien's eyes lit up. "Can we?"

"I mean, it might get a bit messy, but-"

"I don't mind!" he exclaimed happily. "Can we really?"

Marinette couldn't help but giggle. He was so eager to make cookies. "Sure!"

"Alright then!" he laughed, grabbing her hand. "Let's go!"

_So much for homework._

 

* * *

 

 

Eventually, they were both covered in flour and they smelled like sugar. Marinette stared at him lovingly as he made a mess in the kitchen. She figured he must've never had an opportunity like this, to do things on his own. And now, with this newly-found freedom, she made sure he had a wonderful time. 

After putting the cookies in the oven, he looked around in shock. "Oh."

Marinette couldn't help but giggle. "Yeah."

"I am so sorry, Marinette," he apologized, throwing utensils in the sink. "I'll clean this up, I promise."

"Don't worry about it," she assured him, gently placing a hand on his arm. "This happens all the time. That's how baking works. You make a mess and then you clean it after the fun."

His eyes looked at her hand briefly before darting back over to her. "Are you sure?"

She smiled. "Yes, Adrien."

Adrien, although reluctant, nodded, and Marinette helped as they straightened things out. In a few minutes, the kitchen was more or less cleaned up. They leaned against the counter, silently watching the timer tick. 

"Marinette?" Adrien asked softly, looking straight at her. 

Marinette looked up at him, confused. "Yes?"

He got off the counter and pulled Marinette in for a hug in one swift movement. She froze.

"Thank you for today. I was actually having a really bad day, and you cheered me up. That means a lot to me," he said warmly, burying his face in her hair as he held her tightly. 

They stood their for a while, until Marinette relaxed and hugged him back, resting her head against his chest. 

"You're welcome, Adrien," she replied honestly. 

He pulled back, but kept both hands on her shoulders. "You truly are amazing."

Before she could process what was happening, he leaned in and tenderly kissed her on the forehead. He wrapped his arms around her again, resting his chin on her head. She was thankful he was hugging her because if he wasn't, she would have collapsed and melted on the floor. 

 _He just kissed me on the forehead_. 

"Marinette?" she heard her mother call from the door. "We bought dinner!"

The couple looked at each other and pulled back quickly, blushing like mad. The front door swung open as Marinette's parents entered the room.

"My, what's this?" her father asked. "Do I smell cookies?"

"Yes!" Adrien said proudly. "Marinette helped me make them."

Her parents looked at her and smiled. Sabine went over to the counter and set a bag of food down. "Did she now?"

"Well, uh..." Marinette stammered. "M-maybe..."

"That's great!" Tom said, closing the door behind him. "Are you staying for dinner? We bought you some food."

Marinette shook her head. "Adrien has to g-"

"I'd love to stay for dinner!" he answered, and Marinette looked at him in shock. 

"Would you like to stay forever?" Sabine joked. Marinette was dying of embarrassment.

Adrien laughed. "Sure! If Marinette doesn't mind."

The three people in the room all looked at her. She felt her cheeks getting warmer and warmer by the second. Why did this happen to her? She should've just kept her window closed. She shouldn't have played Franz Hitz. She wouldn't be in this awkward situation if she hadn't played his music. 

_Darn you, Franz Hitz!_

But then again, she wouldn't have gotten that kiss...

_Actually, Franz Hitz, thank you._

Marinette decided to let go of the embarrassment and sighed. "Sure thing."

The people in front of her cheered as they started setting up the table.

"We can eat your cookies right after, Adrien!" Sabine declared. "Oh, Marinette? Speaking of Adrien, did he tell you about Franz Hitz? Apparently, he was..."

And that was all Marinette heard because as soon as they got settled in their seats, Adrien smiled as he stared at her adoringly. She smiled back. 

Yup, the weather was definitely not the strange one today. 


End file.
